Letho
Letho of Gulet, also known as the Kingslayer, is a Witcher from the School of the Viper. He's the central main antagonist of the video game The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. His closest associates are Auckes and Serrit, also Kingslayers and Witchers from the School of the Viper. For reasons which were initially unknown, he enlisted the help of Iorveth and the Scoia'tael to aid him in his plan to kill the kings of the Northern Kingdoms. To back his claim, this man showed Iorveth a head he claims belonged to Demavend, King of Aedirn and Sovereign of the Pontar valley. Plot Letho is first seen in the Prologue, where he is revealed to be King Foltest's killer. In a later cutscene, he appears to have just killed King Demavend of Aedirn and comes to Iorveth's hideout seeking Scoia'tael assistance in killing Foltest. In Chapter I, Letho attempts to betray Iorveth by trying to turn one of his lieutenants against him. However, the elf refuses and Letho kills his entire group, leaving the elf to be captured by Flotsam's guards. Geralt later brings Iorveth to Letho as a ruse to expose the latter's treachery. However, Iorveth and his Scoia'tael are attacked by the Blue Stripes, leaving Geralt and Letho to battle each other. Letho prevails in the battle with Geralt but once the witcher is down, he does not kill him. Letho explains that Geralt once saved his life, so with this small mercy they are now 'even' and leaves to kidnap Triss and force her to teleport them to Aedirn. Geralt later learns that Letho is a Witcher of the Viper School. Geralt had first encountered him in the forests of Angren on July 25, 1270, while chasing the Wild Hunt (Witcher) in search of Yennefer. He had rescued Letho from death after the latter had been struck by a slyzard's tail. Letho works with two other witchers of the Viper School, Auckes and Serrit, who are the ones who attempt to assassinate King Henselt in Chapter II. Geralt meets Letho for the final time in the Epilogue, right after the fight with Saesenthessis. The kingslayer waits for Geralt in the centre of the ruins by the Temerian Quarter. Geralt may ask about his intentions, the Wild Hunt, Yennefer and/or other major events. Geralt must then choose to either let Letho go or fight him to the death. Depending on the outcome of that choice, Letho will ultimately either leave or be killed by Geralt in their duel. Intentions and story Letho and his companions were captured by agents of Nilfgaardian Empire, who later itteregotiated them. Later the emperor himself gave them an offer of rebuilding their Viper School for killing as many rulers of Northen Kingdoms as possible, so Nilfgaard could easily conquer weakened lands. Letho's first target was Esmerad Tyssen, king of Kovir, however there he met Sheala de Tancarville, a member of League of the Sorceresses. He tried to frame her into murder of his target, so he ensured believable witnesses. She hired him to assassinate Demavend, King of Aedirn and Sovereign of the Pontar valley. This caused he changed target and he didn't even had to frame her. He observed the king before striking him down. It took a lot of trouble to escape from Aedirn. Thanks to his client he found Iorveth, who could hide him until there case of the regicide is silent. However Letho used Iorveth to help him assassinate Foltest and his warriors to help Auckes and Serrit in assassinating Henselt. It was no secret that the Temerian king planned to conquer castle of La Valette, so Letho made a plan. People go to cloisters, when their cities are seiged, so he pretended a monk to get into cloister in the castle. There he killed Foltest. Gallery Witcher2-kingslayer-001.png|Letho close up Tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-02.png|Geralt vs Letho Iorveth_and_Kingslayer.png|Letho & Iorveth Tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-01.png|Letho & Geralt Tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-03.png|Letho ready to fight Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil